plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cosmic Flower
225px |strength = 2 |health = 1 |cost = 3 |set = Galactic |rarity = Rare |class = Solar |tribe = Flower Plant |trait = Strikethrough |ability = When played: Conjure a Flower, and it gets Strikethrough. |flavor text = She enjoys the simple things in life - hanging out with friends, fighting Zombies, and basking in cosmic rays.}} Cosmic Flower is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. She costs 3 to play and has 2 /1 . She has the Strikethrough trait, and her ability Conjures a card when she is played and gives it the Strikethrough trait if it is a fighter card. Origins Her appearance is based on . Her name is a combination of "cosmic" and "flower," referring to her appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Trait: Strikethrough' *'Ability: When played: Conjure' a Flower, and it gets Strikethrough. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Rare Card description She enjoys the simple things in life - hanging out with friends, fighting Zombies, and basking in cosmic rays. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With While she has poor stats for her cost, Cosmic Flower can still make a meaningful impact with her Strikethrough trait. But more importantly, her main strength is her Conjuring ability; Strikethrough is a powerful trait, and you can obtain powerful or useful flowers like Soul Patch, Mayflower, Invasive Species, and Briar Rose. Even if you do get a weaker one like Morning Glory or Vanilla, they can still serve as a decent attacker and in niche situations. Unfortunately, there is also a good chance of her extra perk of giving Strikethrough going to waste: and already have the Strikethrough trait, while Sunflower, , Lil' Buddy, , and cannot utilize said trait unless their strength is boosted. Reincarnation is also an example unless you were to play her right away (which is a waste in almost all cases), as she will lose the Strikethrough trait once she transforms. And finally, Cosmic Flower can also Conjure tricks. But in any case, you have an extra card to work with, which is worth it. Bouncing her with Rescue Radish can be helpful, as she can be replayed to Conjure another flower. However, only can do this normally. Against Cosmic Flower is very easy to destroy due to her low health, although her Strikethrough trait gives you a bit more trouble. But beware of her Conjuring ability, as it could Conjure something detrimental to strategies like Soul Patch. Above all, do not Bounce this plant unless if she is blocking the final hit on your opponent, as they will be able to play her again and Conjure another flower. Gallery CosmicFlowerStat.jpg|Cosmic Flower's statistics cosmicflowercard.jpg|Cosmic Flower's card CosmicFlowerGrayedOutRareCard.png|Cosmic Flower's grayed out card CosmicFlowerCardImage.png|Cosmic Flower's card image CosmFlower Ability.png|Cosmic Flower activating her ability (1) Cosmic Flower using their ability.png|Cosmic Flower activating her ability (2) CosmFlower Attack.png|Cosmic Flower attacking from the player's point of view (1) CosmFlower Attack2.png|Cosmic Flower attacking from the player's point of view (2) CosmFlower Attack3.png|Cosmic Flower attacking from the player's point of view (3) CosmicFlowerattackingZombieView.jpg|Cosmic Flower attacking from the opponent's point of view CosmFlower Defeated.png|Cosmic Flower destroyed (1) CosmFlower Defeated2.png|Cosmic Flower destroyed (2) Shrunken Cosmic Flower.jpg|Cosmic Flower shrunken by Shrink Ray CosmicFlowerTintedGray.png|Cosmic Flower tinted gray due to a glitch Electrobolt used on Cosmic Flower.jpg|Electrobolt being played on Cosmic Flower Pearadise CS.jpeg|Two Cosmic Flowers on a lane due to Pair Pearadise's ability CosmicFloweronPeaPatch.jpg|Cosmic Flower Fused with Pea Patch CosmicFlowerMultiTraitStrength.jpg|Cosmic Flower with a star icon on her strength UntrickableCosmicFlower.jpg|Cosmic Flower with the Untrickable trait Cosmic Flower on MP background.png|Cosmic Flower on the background of the Galactic Gardens battlefield Trivia *If Lily of the Valley was Conjured by Cosmic Flower and attacked, she did 2 more damage per attack than usual. However, this was only a visual error, as their actual health was reduced normally. This could result in that zombie or the zombie hero surviving with 0 health. **This was fixed in a later update. ru:Космический Цветок Category:Plants Category:Flower cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Conjuring cards Category:Strikethrough cards